Der Nyk'Ima des Waldes
Der allmorgendliche Nebel hüllt die Stämme der Urwaldriesen und die einfachen Hütten des Dorfes ein. In der watteartigen Luft hallen die Stimmen des Waldes, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Vogelschreie, lockend, trällernd, oder pfeifend, durchsetzt mit dem gelegentlichen Quaken kleiner Frösche und untermalt von dem Schnarren und Surren unzähliger Insekten. Eine Gruppe Brüllaffen erhebt irgendwo die rauen Stimmen zum morgendlichen Gruß. Ich genieße einen Moment lang die kühle, feuchte Luft, während ich im Türrahmen lehne. Sobald die Sonne höher steigt, wird sie drückend und schwül werden. „Su‘ Dil! Trete hervor!“, höre ich die tiefe, doch herrische Stimme, von Re‘ Egul, unseres Stammesoberhauptes. Ohne zu zögern, trete ich aus meiner Hütte und verbeuge mich ehrfürchtig bis zur Erde vor unserem Stammesführer. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, oh Häuptling?“, antworte ich entsprechend unserer Bräuche, während ich meinen Kopf langsam in seine Richtung hebe. „Gewiss, ich habe ein besonderes Anliegen. Der Rat der Ältesten hat den Schamanen nach den Wünschen und Forderungen der Geister befragt. Die Antwort war eindeutig. Mein Sohn hat sich als würdig erwiesen, um das O‘ Itaki, die Weihe und Initiation als neuen Stammesführer zu erhalten. Nach unseren Bräuchen steht ihm für die Vorbereitung ein Souki, ein Vertrauter, zur Seite, der später einmal sein Berater wird. Wer könnte besser dafür geeignet sein als du, der du sein Jagdgefährte und Bruder im Geiste bist?“ Eine Weile lang sehe ich ihn vollkommen perplex an. Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich soeben zum Souki für seinen Sohn ernannt wurde, sondern vielmehr der Fakt, dass Wae‘ Aemanta bald Wae‘ Egul werden soll und somit das Stammesoberhaupt unseres Volkes. Doch warum ausgerechnet er? Was haben sich die Geister dabei nur gedacht? Ich, als einer der Tapfersten und Klügsten unseres Stammes, hätte weitaus mehr Potenzial als er! Unbewusst kralle ich meine Finger in die braune, noch vom vielen Regen feuchte Erde hinein und mahne mich zeitgleich, unserem (noch) Häuptling nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Su‘ Dil!“, ruft Re‘ Egul meinen Namen und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, „Nimmst du die Entscheidung des Rates und die Weisung der Geister an?“ Bei jener widerwärtigen Vorstellung beiße ich die Zähne wütend zusammen. „Natürlich, oh Re‘ Egul, ich fühle mich geehrt von den Geistern und dem Rat gleichermaßen. Nie hätte ich eine solche Sa‘ Atir erwartet.“, heuchle ich schlussendlich, während ich höre, wie unser Stammesführer mich, unter den klappernden Geräuschen seines Stabes, auf dem Erdboden kniend, zurücklässt. Die nächsten Tage trainierte ich hart, sehr hart mit Wae. Er soll all die Schmerzen zu spüren bekommen, die auch ich am Tag der Verkündung und die Nächte darauf zu spüren bekam. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er wimmernd und weinend um eine Pause bittet. Doch würde mein zorniger Geist seinem Flehen niemals nachkommen. Mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln werde ich meinem „Freund“ den Wunsch gekrönt zu werden schon noch austreiben. Bemüht unmerklich, lächle ich über jene Idee, die sich langsam in meinem Kopf formt, während ich nunmehr zusehe, wie Wae mehrere Male schwere, von mir ausgesuchte, Steine einen kleinen Berg rauf und runter schleppt. Ich werde den Geistern beweisen, dass ihre Entscheidung falsch war. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass sie einen Schwächling ausgesucht haben, dass ich der einzige, würdige Krieger der Akti bin, der das Zeug zum Häuptling hat. Sud‘ Egul soll es heißen, nicht Wae‘ Egul. ~ Wieder schleppe ich einen Stein die Anhöhe hinauf. Der Dschungel pulsiert vor Leben und Geräuschen. Es knackt im Gebüsch. Ein kleines Tier flieht unsichtbar vor meiner Präsenz. Erneut nähere ich mich der Stelle, wo die Straße der Blattschneideameisen meinen Weg kreuzt. Die feuchte, warme Luft treibt mir den Schweiß auf die nackte Haut. Kleine Insekten werden davon angelockt und umschwirren mich. Schritt für Schritt kämpfe ich mich voran. Hatte ich zunächst diese Übung für lächerlich gehalten, verstehe in nun allmählich ihren tieferen Sinn. Es ist eine Probe der Geduld und Ausdauer, Schmerzresistenz und Willensstärke. Niemand außer Su‘ Dil wäre in der Lage gewesen, so eine allumfassende Übung zu ersinnen. Der Stein zieht mir die Arme lang. Dieses Mal werde ich eine Pause einlegen, bevor ich den Rückweg antrete. Ich passiere eine Vogelspinne, die auf einem Blatt in Augenhöhe sitzt und die vorderen Beine angriffslustig in die Höhe streckt, als sie von meinem keuchenden Atem gestreift wird. Heute bin ich nicht auf der Jagd, geh deiner Wege, kleiner Nyk‘ Ima, ich hege keine Feindschaft mit dir, denke ich lächelnd im Vorbeigehen, während ich mich auf meinen Atem konzentriere, wie es die Krieger des Stammes lernen. Immer noch bin ich verwirrt über die Entscheidung der Geister. Ich hätte viel lieber vom Schamanen Ra‘ Nsatu gelernt, wie man das Wesen der Bäume liest, Zwiesprache mit dem Otorongo hält und die Stimmen der Insekten deutet. Aus unserem Stamm findet niemand so zielsicher die Heilung bringenden Pflanzen wie ich. Wae‘ Nsatu hätte meine Brust mit Stolz erfüllt, doch nun soll ich Wae‘ Egul werden. Das ganze Dorf war überrascht, ich wohl am Meisten, nennt man mich doch schon seit meiner Kindheit Nyk‘ Ima des Waldes. Ich kann die Sa‘ Atir, die Ehre, die mir zu Teil wird, nur bedingt empfinden, denn als Freund des Waldes hätte ich meine Aufgabe woanders gesehen. Endlich kommt die Ameisenstraße in Sicht. Ich atme auf, jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit, bis ich eine Pause einlegen kann. Bedächtig steige ich über sie hinweg, um ihre Straße nicht zu zerstören. Als Teil des Dschungels respektiere ich sie genauso, wie die großen Pekanussbäume, deren Kronen weit über das grüne Dach der anderen Bäume hinausreichen. Gleich geschafft. Die Aussicht auf eine Verschnaufpause beflügelt meine Schritte. Dennoch achte ich darauf, nicht zu laut durch die dünne Blätterschicht zu rascheln. Im Wald muss man immer wachsam sein. Ein dünner Sonnenstrahl kämpft sich durch das dichte Grün. Der erste Vorbote der alten Lichtung, wo vor einigen Jahren ein großer Baum fiel. Die Lichtung ist kaum noch zu erkennen, denn der Wald nutzt jeden Sonnenstrahl, um zu wachsen. Einzig der junge Pekanussbaum, den der Vorgänger von Rah‘ Nsatu, gepflanzt hat, kennzeichnet noch den Ort. Der Baum ist noch längst nicht so groß, wie seine ausgewachsenen Verwandten, stößt jedoch bereits an das Grün der umliegenden Bäume. Endlich. Seufzend lasse ich den Stein zu Boden sinken und setze mich vorsichtig darauf. Ein Geräusch im Unterholz lässt mich wieder hochfahren, etwas, nein, jemand nähert sich, schnell und bedächtig, mit dem Schritt eines Jägers auf der Pirsch. Su‘ Dil bricht durch die Zweige. Sein Gesicht ist von Zorn verzerrt, mit wenigen Schritten ist er heran. Ich weiche zurück, gehe in Kampfposition. Was für eine Prüfung mag er jetzt für mich ersonnen haben? Aber dann lacht er unvermittelt. „Wie leicht man dich verschrecken kann, Ris‘ Tra, mein Geistesbruder. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, du hättest wirklich Angst gehabt.“ „Ich bin vorsichtig und auf der Hut, das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun“, entgegne ich etwas säuerlich. „Du hast dich ausgeruht, schäm dich. Als dein Souki bin ich sehr enttäuscht, dass du mein Training so nachlässig umsetzt. Ich hatte Recht damit, deine Gewissenhaftigkeit in Augenschein zu nehmen.“ Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Mal ehrlich, wenn die Geister einen starken Krieger zum Oberhaupt haben wollen, warum haben sie dann nicht dich gewählt? Ich kann in den wenigen Tagen bis zum O‘ Itaki niemals deine Kraft und Stärke erlangen.“ Bei diesen Worten zuckt es kurz und heftig in Su‘ Dils Gesicht, so als habe ich einen wunden Punkt berührt. Dann grinst er und sagt: „Die Geister haben sicher ihre Gründe gehabt. Komm, ich habe noch eine Übung vorbereitet.“ Damit wendet er mir den Rücken zu und verschwindet wieder im undurchdringlichen Grün. Ich folge ihm. Erleichtert, den Stein nicht weiter mit mir herumtragen zu müssen, lasse ich den Wald auf mich wirken. Die feuchte, warme Luft ist durchsetzt vom würzigen Duft der Pflanzen. Ich entdecke ein Faultier in einem Wipfel. Su‘ Dil wählt einen Pfad, der zum Fluss führt, aber kurze Zeit später verlässt er ihn wieder, sodass wir nun parallel zum Fluss laufen. Wir passieren den verschlungenen Stamm einer Würgefeige. Dieser Baum beginnt sein Leben auf dem Ast eines großen Baumes und zehrt von seinen Nährstoffen. Die Wurzeln wachsen den Stamm entlang, bis sie irgendwann die Erde erreichen. Dann werden die dünnen Stränge dicker, neue kommen hinzu, bis der Wirtsbaum völlig umschlungen darunter erstickt und abstirbt Der Baum, den wir passieren ist innen hohl. Der Wirt dieser Würgefeige ist vollständig verschwunden. Der Wald kennt kein Mitleid, aber er verschwendet auch nichts. Das Innere der Feige bietet nun einer Vielzahl von kleinen und größeren Tieren Schutz und Unterkunft. Mein Souki führt mich noch eine Weile weiter auf einem unsichtbaren Pfad, der nur für das Auge eines Akti als solcher zu erkennen ist. Schließlich dringt das Summen vieler Insekten an mein Ohr und einige Schritte später stehen wir zu Füßen eines großen Baumes. In etwa fünf Metern Höhe haben die Schwarzbienen ihren Staat in den Stamm gebaut. Sie haben uns bereits bemerkt, schwärmen aus und greifen an. Die Bienen setzen sich auf die nackte Haut, verteilen dort ein klebriges Harz und versuchen, in Ermangelung eines Stachels, mit den kurzen Mandibeln zu beißen. Die menschliche Haut ist zu dick für sie, doch schmerzhaft ist es trotzdem. Das Harz klebt die Bienen regelrecht auf der Haut fest, sodass man sie kaum abstreifen, oder wegwischen kann. Ich ertrage den Schmerz mit einem Lächeln, um Su‘ Dil meine Schmerzresistenz zu beweisen. Diese Prüfung ist deutlich leichter für mich, als die voran gegangene. Eine Weile stehen wir einfach schweigend unter dem Baum, beobachten die Bienen auf unserer Haut und zucken manchmal ein wenig, wenn sie eine besonders weiche Stelle zum Zwicken gefunden haben. Schließlich scheint mein Souki die Übung für beendet zu halten, denn er beginnt damit die Bienen von seinem Arm zu reiben. Dabei zerquetscht er die meisten Tiere und ich halte seine Hand fest. „Warte, du musst sie nicht töten, ich weiß etwas Besseres“, sage ich und übernehme die Führung. Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich eine Orchidee finde, die für meine Zwecke geeignet ist. „Die Bienen lieben den Duft dieser Blüten, sie werden völlig friedlich und geben ihren Halt freiwillig auf“, erkläre ich. Abends in der Hängematte fühle ich die Strapazen des Tages. Meine Haut ist von den Zwicken der Bienen empfindlich geworden, alle Muskeln schmerzen vom Schleppen des Steines. Ich bin zufrieden mit meiner Leistung, doch Zweifel halten mich wach. Wieso haben die Geister mich gewählt? Die Weihe ist eine Art Orientierungslauf, bei der die Mitglieder unseres Stammes in den Wald gehen und ein Zeichen der Geister empfangen, das einen Wegweiser für zukünftige Entscheidungen darstellt. In der Vergangenheit wählten sie stets klug und weise, doch oft erkannten wir den Sinn der Wahl erst im Nachhinein. Vielleicht kann ich einen Teil meines O’Itaki für eine spirituelle Meditation verwenden? Ich könnte aktiv eine Vision von ihnen erbitten, um zu erfahren, was genau sie von mir verlangen. Mit diesem Gedanken gleite ich in einen leichten Schlummer, der von wirren Traumbildern beherrscht wird. Die Geräusche des nächtlichen Dschungels begleiten mich. Zirpende Insekten, quakende Frösche, der Todesschrei eines Tapirs, das einem Otorongo zum Opfer fällt. Irgendwo zanken sich Affen vor dem Schlafengehen und dann setzt der Regen ein. Das Trommeln der dicken Tropfen wiegt mich endgültig in den Schlaf. ~ Ich stehe im Regen vor Waes Hütte. Selbst wenn das heutige Training ihn schon recht erschöpft hat, muss es noch mehr geben. Noch mehr, was seinen Geist und seinen Körper so überfordern wird, dass er letztlich viel zu erschlagen ist, um sich der Weihe zu stellen. Doch zunächst muss ich mich um die perfekte Strafe für ihn kümmern. Dass er sich meinen Befehlen widersetzt und sich unerlaubt eine Pause gegönnt hat, kann und werde ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Gerade, als ich mich wieder in meine Hütte begeben will, spricht mich Waes Vater an. „Su’ Dil,“, vernehme ich die Stimme von Re’Egul. Langsam, drehe ich mich um, bemüht mir meinen aufsteigenden Zorn auf Wae nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Was ist, oh Häuptling Re’ Egul?“, selbst wenn mein Ausdruck neutral bleibt, meine Stimme hätte mich beinahe verraten, so entnervt wie sie klingt. „Ich wollte mir nur einen Bericht des heutigen Tages einholen. Ist alles gut gelaufen?“ Könnt Ihr nicht sehen, dass Ihr Sohn total übermüdet in seiner Hütte schläft, drängt sich die wütende Antwort in meine Gedanken, doch wage ich es nicht, dass jene meinen Mund verlässt. Stattdessen versuche ich der Frage so gelassen wie möglich entgegenzutreten: „Das Training heute war ein voller Erfolg. Wae hat wahre Kenntnis bei den schwarzen Bienen erwiesen. Allerdings, es gibt noch einiges mehr, was er mir zu zeigen hat.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiede ich mich demütig vom Häuptling und begebe mich in meine eigene Hütte. Die Gedanken um die Entscheidung der Geister lassen mich diese Nacht nicht ruhen. Selbst das sanfter werdende Trommeln des Regens hilft mir nicht dabei, Schlaf zu finden. Warum um alles in der Welt ist es Wae? Waren wir im Kindertagen so enge Freunde, dass wir Ris‘ Tra, Brüder im Geiste wurden, scheint mir diese Zeit nun ewig vergangen, wie ein Traum, der nach dem Erwachen schnell verblasst und nichts als eine vage Erinnerung an wirre Bilder und Gefühle zurücklässt. Seit ich mir in meinen wachen Träumen ausmalte einmal Su‘ Egul zu werden, verblassten meine brüderlichen Empfindungen und ich begann mit Verachtung auf Wae herabzuschauen. Er hätte vielleicht einen guten Schamanen abgegeben, eine Aufgabe, die mich selbst mit Ta‘ Atir, mit großer Schande erfüllt hätte. Der Schamane darf nicht an Kriegen teilnehmen, er muss über die Frauen und Kinder wachen, wenn die Krieger das Dorf verlassen. Ein Seufzen dringt über meine Lippen. Sind die Geister denn unwissend darüber, was für ein Schwächling er ist? In seinem Geist steht immer nur der Wald an erster Stelle, mit seinen Mysterien und dem verborgenen Wissen. Mehr nicht. Weder zeigt er Stärke, noch Ausdauer, oder Kühnheit, Eigenschaften, die in unserem Stamm immer von höchstem Wert waren und die ich allesamt besitze. Ich bringe alle Fähigkeiten mit, die für ein O‘ Itaki von Wert sind und dennoch haben sich irgendwelche, dummen Geister dazu entschieden, dass er es sein soll. Ein schlaksiger, verträumter Junge, der nur mit Glück in die Stammeslinie unseres Häuptlings hineingeboren wurde. Ob diese Abstammung die Geister verblendet hat? Aber sie haben unser Volk doch sonst immer mit Weisheit und Güte geleitet, vielleicht hat Rah‘ Nsatu ihre Weisung falsch verstanden. Was wäre es für ein Frevel, würde ich dies laut aussprechen. Mit jedem Gedanken, den ich an Wae und die Geister verschwende, steigt meine nunmehr kochende Wut ins Unermessliche. Zeitgleich suche ich verzweifelt nach einer Bestrafung, die auch dem Training zu Gunsten sein könnte und nebenbei einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt. Nach einer gefühlt ewigen Überlegung, lächle ich bei der Vorstellung, meinem zukünftigen „Häuptling“ jene Aufgabe vor dem morgigen Sonnenaufgang zu stellen. Es ist noch dunkel, als ich ihn aus seiner Hängematte hole. Nach dem verschlafenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, muss er eine schwere Nacht gehabt haben. Womöglich hat er vom gestrigen Tag und meinen strengen Anweisungen geträumt. Ich grinse wissend, dass ihm die heutige Probe noch weniger gefallen wird. „Beeil dich. Heute sollst du eine weitaus schwierigere und gefährlichere Probe erfüllen, die nur zu dieser Stunde erfüllt werden kann, wenn der Körper noch halb im Schlaf steckt“, lüge ich und entferne mich kurzer Hand aus der Hütte, doch bleibe in seiner Nähe, für den Fall, dass er sich weigern sollte. „Wo führst du mich denn hin, Souki?“ Ich schweige für einen Moment, ehe ich abwertend behaupte: „Das wirst du schon sehen, sobald wir da sind.“ Nach einem langen Fußmarsch durch das Grün des Waldes und in Begleitung allermöglichen Insekten und Spinnentiere, erreichen wir eine steinige Stelle, die mit kleinen und größeren Felsen, den Feuerameisen ein Zuhause bietet. Ich weiß, dass ein großes Nest unter all diesen Steinen liegt, mit unzähligen Ausgängen unter den einzelnen Brocken. Mit dem bloßen Zeigen auf einen der Steine fordere ich Wae dazu auf, diesen anzuheben. Einen Moment lang beobachtet er unsicher die kleinen Tierchen, die in heller Aufregung aus dem Loch darunter schwärmen, dann richtet er seinen fragenden Blick auf mich. „Was soll ich damit anfangen?“ Ich muss lachen, wenn auch nur ungewollt laut. „Ist es nicht selbstverständlich? Du sollst dich von ihnen beißen lassen und danach aus den hier zur Verfügung stehenden Pflanzen etwas zur Heilung zubereiten, um die Schmerzen rechtzeitig zu lindern. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die Zeit dafür knapp bemessen ist. Gleich am nächsten Tag wird das Gift seine ganze Wirkung entfalten. Wenn du es nicht rechtzeitig schaffst, wirst du deine Hände nur eingeschränkt während des O‘ Itaki benutzen können“, erkläre ich ihm seine Aufgabe und hoffe inständig, dass er die benötigten Mittel nicht auf die Schnelle finden wird. Schließlich habe ich mir absichtlich einen Weg weit weg von den mir bekannten Heilkräutern gesucht, um seine Suche möglichst schwierig zu gestalten. Wae‘ blickt mich schon fast bemitleidenswert an, doch lasse ich mich von so einem unmännlichen Blick nicht erweichen. Er solle es als Strafe ansehen. Nicht allein, weil er den Tag zuvor mit einer unerlaubten Rast vergeudet hat, sondern dafür, dass er von den Geistern ernannt wurde und nicht meine Wenigkeit. Mit angespanntem Körper sehe ich zu, wie er widerwillig, doch meiner Aufgabe gehorchend, einen der Ausgänge des Ameisennestes in Augenschein nimmt und die Arbeiterinnen beobachtet. Dann hält er beide Hände in die wimmelnden Insekten, die sich sogleich auf die empfindliche Haut stürzen. Nicht der leiseste Laut kommt über seine Lippen, obwohl er von grausamen Schmerzen gepeinigt werden muss. Bald darauf gebe ich ihm mit einem kurzen Nicken das Zeichen, dass er sich auf seine Suche begeben darf. Grinsend, beobachte ich aus einer kleinen Entfernung heraus, wie er hilflos nach den richtigen Kräutern sucht. Während er sich durch das Grün kämpft, folge ich ihm leise, um ihn im Blick zu behalten. ~ Die Rote Feuerameise ist ein wehrhaftes Tier. Man ärgert sie nicht ungestraft. Jetzt schmerzen meine Hände, als hätte ich glühende Kohlen angefasst. Die Aufgabe, die mein Souki gestellt hat, mag auf den ersten Blick einfach aussehen, doch mit den geschunden Fingern kann ich kein Feuer entfachen, keine Blätter zerstampfen, keinen Sud anrühren. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen. In der Nähe liegt die Suhle einer Rotte Pekaris. Der Boden ist immer feucht und die Erde feinkörnig. Ein Umschlag mit dieser Erde half schon oft gegen Entzündungen. Vielleicht hilft sie mir auch, bis ich eine bessere Idee habe. Schon nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch kreuze ich den Pfad der Pekaris und kann ihm folgen. Die Suhle ist verlassen. Glück für mich, sie hätten ungern geteilt und ich hätte sie ungern verjagt. Eine schlammige Pfütze zeugt davon, dass sie erst kürzlich benutzt wurde. Ich tauche die gepeinigten Hände einfach in den Matsch. Augenblicklich sinkt der brennende Schmerz zu einem angenehmen Pochen. Ich seufze leise. Eine Weile wühle ich den Schlamm auf, um die Bisse mit der heilenden Erde zu bedecken. Wenn der Schlamm auf der Haut trocknet, zieht er einen Teil des Giftes aus den Wunden. Aber die Schwellung muss ich ebenfalls lindern, sonst werde ich während des O` Itakis tatsächlich eingeschränkt sein. Ich bräuchte die Rinde eines Wundbaumes, die Frucht einer Bromelie und die alten Blätter des Litostrauches. Daraus könnte ich einen kräftigen Sud kochen. Aber die Pflanzen stehen zu weit auseinander, zwei ganze Tagesreisen wären nötig, um alles zu sammeln. Ich muss mich mit weniger zufrieden geben. Während ich durch das Grün streife halte ich Ausschau nach allem, was mir helfen könnte. Meine Beine laufen ohne mein Zutun in die Richtung, die ihnen richtig erscheint. Plötzlich stehe ich vor den riesigen Brettwurzeln eines Baumriesen. Eine smaragdgrüne Würgeschlange klettert eben den Baum herauf, sie wittert mich, dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung und züngelt in die Luft, als wolle sie mich untersuchen. „Heute bin ich nicht auf der Jagd, Nyk‘ Ima, mein kleiner Freund“, lächele ich. Die Schlange scheint zu demselben Schluss zu kommen, denn sie wendet sich ab und erklimmt weiter den Baum. Ich setzte meinen Weg fort. Lange wandere ich durch den Wald. Anstelle der Heilpflanzen finde ich alles, was ich brauche, um den Trank des Schamanen zu brauen. Jenen, welcher den eigenen Geist befreit, um mit den großen Geistern in Kontakt zu treten. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie mich absichtlich so geführt haben. Ja, ich bin fest überzeugt, dass sie mir Weisung geben, den Austausch mit ihnen zu suchen. Es ist mühselig, mit den schmerzenden Händen die Pflanzenteile zu ernten und in meinem Beutel zu verstauen, aber es gelingt mir. Manchmal knackt es irgendwo im Unterholz, nicht wirklich nah, aber auch nicht so weit weg, dass ich nicht aufhorchen müsste. Mein Souki folgt mir in einigem Abstand. Er begleitet meinen Fortschritt und wacht über meinen Weg. Das ist ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Schließlich finde ich eine Gruppe Bromelien mit reifen Ananasfrüchten, die auf langen Stielen aus der Mitte der Pflanze wachsen. Was für ein Glücksfund! Ich präge mir den Standort für spätere Besuche ein. Die Ananasfrucht hilft gegen Entzündungen und Schwellungen. Mit einem scharfen Steinmesser, das mir Su‘ Dil im Kindertagen schenkte, schäle ich schuppige Haut ab. Die Frucht ist überreif, das Fleisch weich und saftig. Die eine Hälfte esse ich, die andere Hälfte spare ich für später auf. Hier finde ich auch einen jungen Litostrauch. Die Geister belohnen mich für meine Ausdauer. Die Heilerde ist schon getrocknet und abgefallen, die Bisse der Ameisen sehen nicht mehr frisch, sondern Tage alt aus. Mit dem milchigen Saft der alten Litoblätter geht auch die Schwellung zurück. So ist der Wald, er nimmt und gibt. Nur wer ihn versteht, kann ihn auch um Hilfe bitten. Ich lege eine Rast an Ort und Stelle ein. Su‘ Dil soll mich einholen, damit ich ihm die erfolgreiche Behandlung zeigen kann. Er ist sicher ebenso hungrig, wie ich es war. ~ Nach einiger Zeit Fußmarsch entlang der Fußabdrücke von Wae, sehe ich ihn, wie er in der Nähe einer Ananaspflanze eine Rast einlegt. Dieses eine Mal jedoch gönne ich es ihm. Die Feuerameisen zählen zu den schmerzhaftesten und gefährlichsten Insekten hier im Wald. Außerdem wird es auch für mich Zeit, eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Mein Magen knurrt. Da kommt mir die Ananas in Waes Nähe wie gerufen. Ich nähere mich ihm, während ich eine Frucht von einer Bromelie abreiße und mich auf den weichen Boden neben ihn setze. An seinen Händen kleben noch vereinzelt Krümel der feuchten Erde, welche ich passierte, als ich auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Doch seine Hände mit jener zu bedecken, war eine ausgesprochen kluge Idee, wenn man nicht die benötigten Pflanzen in Reichweite hat. „Prima, du hast mich eingeholt“, lächelt er erschöpft und schaut mir zu, wie ich die Ananas mit einem selbstgemachten Steinmessser schäle. Auch Wae hatte ich mal eines geschenkt. Neben meiner Kriegertalente besitze ich ein Geschick für das Herstellen von Steinwerkzeugen, eine angesehene Fähigkeit, die mir viel Ehre im Stamm eingebracht hat, doch die Geister scheint dies nicht beeindruckt zu haben. Stumm nicke ich Wae zu, derweil ich mir Gedanken mache, was seine nächste Aufgabe für den heutigen Tag sein könnte. Gleichzeitig rufe ich mir in Gedanken, dass morgen bereits die Mannesweihe bevorsteht. Aufs Neue verfluche ich die Geister für ihre Entscheidung. Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen, dass Wae das O‘ Itaki nicht besteht, oder zurücktritt, oder etwas anderes geschieht. Doch mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, um den Namen „Sud‘ Egul“ in meinen Ohren erklingen zu lassen. Nachdem wir beide eine Pause eingelegt haben, schlage ich Wae vor, einen Otorongo zu jagen. Wie erwartet stimmt er mir zu. Es war schon in Kindertagen unsere Lieblingsjagt. Einen Otorongo zu stellen, ihn eine Weile zu beobachten und unbemerkt wieder davon zu schleichen. Der Herr des Waldes ist beeindruckend und einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen ist eine besondere Sa‘ Atir. Auch der alten Zeiten willen, in der wir tatsächlich Freunde waren, Ris‘ Tra, Brüder im Geiste, bis die Geister uns entzweiten. Ich wende meine Gedanken der Jagt zu. Wae ist der beste Spurensucher unseres Stammes. Obwohl er noch jung ist, bleibt seinen scharfen Augen nichts verborgen. Eine Weile streifen wir lautlos durch den Wald. Geschmeidig schleichen wir durch den Wald, darauf bedacht so lautlos wie möglich zu sein und kein Geräusch, nicht das kleinste Rascheln eines fallenden Blattes, zu verpassen. Sollten wir den Otorongo unvorbereitet treffen, oder er uns zuerst entdecken, würde dies mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit für einen von uns den Tod bedeuten. Obgleich ich erfreut wäre, wenn er dem Tod ins Auge blicken würde… Erneut überkommen mich wieder Wut und bohrende Eifersucht über die Geister, über die Bestimmung und so weiß ich wieder, wo ich bin, was ich für ein Ziel verfolge. Wae hebt den Arm und deutet auf einen kaum zu erkennenden Abdruck. Er blickt mich grinsend an und ich nicke. Er hat tatsächlich eine Spur gefunden, auch wenn sie offensichtlich schon alt ist. Stundenlang folgen wir den Spuren. Ein paar Mal scheint es als würde Wa sie verlieren, doch er findet sie jedes Mal wieder. Der Tag schreitet voran und neigt sich schon fast wieder dem Ende entgegen. Bald müssen wir die Jagt abbrechen, um noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Dorf zu erreichen. Ich schließe grade mit dem Gedanken Frieden, das wir heute keinen Otorongo zu Gesicht bekommen werden, da weicht Wae vom „Pfad“ ab und führt mich ins dämmrige Grün. Plötzlich werden die Spuren frisch, die Tatzen auf der feuchten Erde zeichnen sich gut ab, während ich mit meinen Gedanken von Idee zu Idee wandere und mir erhoffe, dass es endlich ein Ende von diesem offensichtlichen Missverständnis gibt. Ein Fehler, es muss ein Fehler gewesen sein. Die Geister müssen doch etwas übersehen haben! Sie müssen MICH übersehen haben! Ein leises Rascheln in der Nähe reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Auch Wae horcht genauer auf. Dort vor uns, unmittelbar hinter dem Gebüsch muss sich der Otorongo aufhalten. Wir nicken uns zu. Es bedarf keiner Worte, um uns zu verständigen. Leise gehe ich die letzten Meter nach vorne und gebe ihm ein Zeichen, sobald ich einen Blick auf das gefleckte Tier, aus sicherer Entfernung, erhascht habe. Nach einem Moment der Beobachtung, beginnt der Otorongo sich zu entfernen. Verdammt. Ich gebe Wae mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er sich dem Tier weiter nähern soll. Ein leichtes Nicken seinerseits gibt mir die Bestätigung, dass er mich verstanden hat. In der Vergangenheit, in der wir uns immer gemeinsam auf die Jagd begaben, entwickelten wir eine, nur für uns verständliche, Sprache, die allein aus Gestiken und Mimiken besteht. ~ Su- Dil sieht den Herrn des Waldes als erster. Mein Blick ruht immer noch auf den Spuren, wenn er die Jagdbeute schon sichtet. So war es immer. Der Otorongo beehrt uns heute mit seiner Präsenz. Fast hatte ich die Jagd abbrechen wollen, damit wir noch rechtzeitig ins Dorf zurückkehren können, doch dann war mir, als zöge eine unsichtbare Macht mich durch das Grün. Der Herr des Waldes ist heute großzügig, auch, wenn ich noch keinen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte, weil er für mich noch hinter einem Gar‘ m- Strauch verborgen ist. Ich lausche den samtweichen Tritten, die sich allmählich entfernen. Su‘ Dil gibt mir ein Zeichen, ich soll ihm folgen. Recht gefährlich ist diese Aufforderung, aber er scheint es als weiteren Test zu betrachten. Ich pirsche lautlos in einem Bogen um den Herrn des Waldes. Einen Moment lang lausche ich vergeblich auf die samtweichen Tritte, ich scheine ihn verpasst zu haben. Plötzlich teilt sich das Grün zu meiner Linken wie ein Vorhang und der Herr des Waldes steht nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt. Das charakteristische, hechelnde Atemgeräusch übertönt für einen Moment die Geräusche des Waldes, so sehr konzentriere ich mich auf das Tier. Ich halte den Atem an, verharre reglos, während mein Blick auf ihm ruht. Dieser Otorongo zählt zu jenen seltenen Tieren, die mit schwarzem Fell zur Welt kommen. Nur einmal bisher durfte ich einen Blick auf ein dunkles Junges werfen. Eine lange rosafarbene Zunge fährt über die schwarze Nase, dann hechelt er wieder. Plötzlich fährt ein sanfter Wind durch die Bäume, bringt das grüne Dach des Waldes in Bewegung und eine Handvoll Sonnenstrahlen verirren sich nach unten. Das Fell des Otorongo ist plötzlich nicht mehr schwarz, sondern mit den Flecken gemustert, die für seine Art typisch sind. Der Anblick versetzt mich in tiefe Verzückung. Als hätte der Herr des Waldes dies gespürt, sieht er mich nun direkt an. Unsere Blicke schließen sich in einander, es ist als würde eine Tür geöffnet und dahinter ist er, der Otorongo, ein Austausch sachter Sinneseindrücke und Empfindungen flutet durch meinen Geist. Ich kann die feuchte Erde unter jeder meiner vier Tatzen spüren. Der Mensch vor mir ist noch kein richtiger Jäger, aber auch kein Welpe mehr, doch in jedem Fall ist er Nyk‘ Ima, ein Freund. Die Geister haben Großes mit ihm vor. Eine schwere Last und eine Bürde, die nur ein wahrer Nyk‘ Ima- Plumpe Schritte nähern sich durch das Grün. Der Blickkontakt reißt ab, die mystische Verbindung zerbricht und der Otorongo verschwindet lautlos in die andere Richtung, Blätter teilen und schließen sich und ich bin wieder ich, in meinem Körper. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Verlust nimmt den Platz ein, den zuvor der Herr des Waldes beherrschte. Mit Macht muss ich den Drang unterdrücken, ihm zu folgen. Su‘ Dil holt mich ein. Seine Schritte klingen jetzt, wo ich sie wieder mit meinen Ohren höre, leise und geschmeidig. Wie unbeholfen wir Menschen in den Augen des Otorongo doch wirken. „Was ist?“, fragt Su‘ Dil gereizt. „Ich hab ihn gesehen“, antworte ich. Meine Stimme klingt belegt. Die Ehrfurcht schwingt noch deutlich mit. „Machst du Witze? Du warst ewig weg. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht“, faucht mein Souki. „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“ „Und der Otorongo?“ Ich lächele. „Der Otorongo ist eigentlich eine sie.“ „Ach du spinnst doch. Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst gibt es Ärger, wenn wir am Vortag des O‘ Itaki so spät ins Dorf zurückkommen.“ Ich nicke abwesend und folge Su- Dil. Der Rückweg ist lang, aber ich habe kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Der Wald braucht kein Empfinden für einzelne Tage, eine nichtige Zeiteinheit, die so schnell verstrichen ist, dass man ihrer gar nicht gewahr wird. Brüllaffen in der Ferne, Millionen Insekten erheben ihren zirpenden, summenden Chor. Das Licht wird langsam trüb und ferner Donner kündigt den nächtlichen Regen an, doch noch ist es trocken. Die Nacht ist bereits angebrochen, als wir das Dorf erreichen. Frösche quaken aus den Bromelienteichen in den Baumwipfeln. Ich laufe im Takt zu dieser Symphonie. Der Stamm erwartet uns mit einigem Ärger, aber ich sehe mehr Erleichterung als Zorn in den Gesichtern meines Volkes. „Meines Volkes“, so sollte vermutlich ein Stammesführer denken. Viele Arme strecken sich nach uns aus, es wird viel gesagt, doch ich verstehe die Worte nicht, neben der durchdringenden Stimme des Waldes. Die Menge teilt sich und gibt den Blick auf meinen Vater und den Rat der Ältesten frei. Jetzt wird man mit uns schimpfen. Der Stammesführer erhebt sich. Zum ersten Mal fällt mir auf, wie alt er ist, sein Rücken leicht gebeugt, die Haut von tiefen Falten durchzogen, das Haar dünn und farblos. Su‘ Dil neben mir scharrt missmutig mit den Füßen und rempelt mich an. Hätte ich etwas sagen müssen? Da tritt der Schamane von hinten an meinen Vater heran und richtet einige Worte an ihn. Er dreht sich um, schaut entsetzt, aber Rah‘ Nsatu beruhigt ihn. Eine Weisung wird erteilt und ich werde von vielen Händen ergriffen und in die Hütte des Schamanen geschoben. Feiner Rauch kräuselt sich aus dem Räucherwerk in der Tonschale. Rah‘ Nsatu nimmt einen Fächer auf und wedelt mit langsamen Streichen den Rauch in meine Richtung. Der Geruch ist frisch und leicht, einen Moment lang fühlt es sich an, als würde ich fallen, dann zieht es mich nach vorne und ich stürze in meinen Körper zurück. Jetzt erst spüre ich ihn wirklich. Die verspannten Muskeln, ein leichtes Pochen an den Schläfen, Hunger, Dust, der harte, kühle Lehmboden auf dem ich sitze, die Wärme des Feuers im Gesicht und die Kühle der Nacht im Rücken. Ich schaudere. „Was ist passiert?“, will ich wissen. „Du hast Zwiesprache mit dem Otorongo gehalten“, antwortet Rah‘ Nsatu mit wichtiger Mine. Sein prüfender Blick ruht auf mir und es fühlt sich beinahe wie eine körperliche Berührung an. Ich habe das Gefühl, mich entschuldigen zu müssen, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen soll. Der Schamane schüttelt den Kopf und ringt sich ein Lächeln ab. „Es ist eine große Sa‘ Atir, wenn der Herr des Waldes mit uns Menschen spricht. Aber es ist ebenso gefährlich, wie du erfahren musstest. Der Geist wird durchlässig für das Wesen des Waldes. Viele Schamanen haben sich bereits in ihm verloren und kehrten von ihren Reisen nicht wieder zurück. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass du nicht allein warst.“ Ich sehe betreten zu Boden. „Su- Dil hat dem Rat von eurer Jagd berichtet. Der schwarze Otorongo ist besonders mächtig, es ist beeindruckend, dass er sich überhaupt zu einem Zwiegespräch herabließ. Also, was hat er dir gesagt?“ Erstaunt blicke ich auf. Der Schamane ist sichtlich neugierig und aufgeregt. Das habe ich an diesem ruhigen, weisen Mann noch nie erlebt. „Er hat gesagt, dass die Geister Großes mit mir vorhaben“, stammele ich. Meine Stimme klingt seltsam in meinen Ohren. Fast hätte ich damit gerechnet ein insektenhaftes Summen von mir zu geben. Rah‘ Nsatu wird ein wenig blass ich fühle mich noch unwohler. Mein Magen knurrt vernehmlich. „Was bedeutet das?“, bohre ich nach. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich niemals gewagt, den Schamanen zu bedrängen. Der Weise sammelt sich einen Moment und atmet tief durch, bevor er zu einer längeren Rede ansetzt: „Du kennst die Geschichten über das O‘ Itaki der vergangenen Häuptlinge unseres Stammes. Jedes unserer Mitglieder wird von den Geistern für eine Aufgabe erwählt, die seinen Fähigkeiten und Stärken entspricht. Sie bestimmen den nächsten Schamanen, den nächsten Häuptling, die Hebamme und Heilerin. Weil sie in die Zukunft sehen können, wissen sie am Besten welche Gefahren dem Stamm drohen und können mit ihrem Urteil das Schicksal des Stammes bestärken. So manches Mal hat allein die Wahl der Geister großes Unheil abgewendet.“ Ich nicke. Die Geschichten sind mir bekannt, sie werden schon den Kleinsten abends in der Hängematte erzählt. „Als dein Vater auf sein O‘ Itaki ging, drohte uns Krieg von einem verfeindeten Stamm in den Bergen. Er blieb fast drei Wochen im Wald, wartete auf das Zeichen der Geister, das seine Aufgabe als zukünftiger Häuptling bestimmen sollte. Aber er kehrte niedergeschlagen zurück und ohne Weisung. Alles, was er berichten konnte, war, dass er ein junges Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, welches er halb ertrunken aus dem Fluss zog. Das Mädchen konnte nicht schwimmen, im Gegensatz zu unserem Volk, sie stammte aus den Bergen.“ Wieder nicke ich und runzele die Stirn. Warum erzählt Rah‘ Nsatu mir diese Geschichte, die ich so gut kenne, dass ich sie weitaus lebhafter zum Besten geben könnte? „Einige Tage verstrichen, während der Schamane noch den Bericht deines Vaters zu deuten suchte, da trafen verfeindete Krieger in unserem Dorf ein. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich das Mädchen, dass er gerettet hatte. Sie war gekommen, um für ihre Rettung zu danken und überbrachte einen Blutsschwur, der beiden Stämmen den Frieden brachte“, er machte eine Pause und musterte mich prüfend, „Du kennst die Geschichte besser als ich, deine Mutter hat dir oft von ihrer Rettung erzählt. Aber der verborgene Sinn, den wir aus dieser Geschichte ziehen können, ist ihr nicht bekannt. Hätten die Geister damals einen anderen für das O‘ Itaki gewählt, müssten wir davon ausgehen, dass der Krieg mit dem Stamm aus den Bergen uns viel Schaden zugefügt hätte. Wir sind ein kleines Volk und es gibt viele andere um uns herum, die zahlreicher sind. Nur dein Vater war in der Lage, seine Gefühle gegenüber Feinden und Fremden zurückzustellen und dieses Mädchen zu retten, obwohl er sie nicht kannte und sich selbst in Gefahr brachte.“ „Warum erzählt Ihr mir diese Geschichte, oh Schamane?“, platze ich dazwischen. Ein Anflug von Ärger huscht über sein Gesicht, doch dann breitet sich Sorge darauf aus. „Ich fürchte, dem Stamm droht große Gefahr. Nie waren die Zeichen und Weisungen der Geister so klar und eindeutig. Wenn der Herr des Waldes dich persönlich auf deine Weihe vorbereitet, steht uns allen etwas Furchtbares bevor.“ „Aber was denn nur? Krieg?“ „Nein, es muss etwas viel Schlimmeres sein, eine Gefahr, die uns alle betrifft und die wir uns nicht einmal vorstellen können“, Rah‘ Nsatu blickt in das Feuer, das nur noch aus roter Glut besteht. Schatten sammeln sich in seinen Augen, das faltige Gesicht leuchtet im Schein der Glut. Langsam fährt er fort: „Für Krieg hätten die Geister einen Krieger gewählt, für eine Krankheit einen Heiler, aber sie haben dich gewählt, den Nyk‘ Ima des Waldes“, seine Stimme erstirbt in einem Flüstern. Ein eisiger Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Ein Windstoß fährt durch die Hütte und eine einzelne Flammenzunge lodert einen Moment lang aus der Glut auf. Ich erinnere mich an meinen früheren Vorsatz, die Geister selbst zu kontaktieren, um sie zu fragen, was für eine Aufgabe sie für mich bereithalten. Es erscheint mir wichtiger denn je, den Schamanen um seine Hilfe zu bitten, doch die Stille nach seinen Worten ist beinahe gespenstisch. Selbst der Wald scheint zu schweigen, nur der Wind rauscht im ewigen Grün der Baumkronen. Ich rutsche auf dem Boden in eine angenehmere Position. Rah‘ Nsatu schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf und der bedrückende Moment ist vorbei. „Bitte, oh Schamane, würdet Ihr mir Anleitung geben, damit ich selbst mit den Geistern sprechen kann? Wenn uns wirklich so große Gefahr droht, müssen wir doch vorbereitet sein. Ich weiß, die Zeit ist knapp, schon morgen breche ich auf, doch ich muss, ich muss wirklich, also…“, mir gehen die Worte aus. Es hat keinen Sinn den Schamanen zu überreden, er würde entweder helfen, oder nicht. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du mich danach fragen würdest“, Rah‘ Nsatu lächelt gequält, „Aus diesem Grund habe ich den Sud schon vorbereitet“, er seufzt, „Ich halte es durchaus für angebracht, in diesen Zeiten die Geister direkt um Rat zu fragen, doch höre Wae‘ Aemanta: So wichtig der Austausch mit den Geistern auch ist, noch wichtiger ist es, dass du wohlbehalten zurückkehrst.“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen setzt der nächtliche Regen ein. Das prasselnde Rauschen verschluckt jede Antwort, die ich noch geben könnte und so nicke ich einfach ernst. ~ Mein Blick fällt voller Abscheu und mühevoll verstecktem Hass auf die Hütte, in welcher Wae mit dem Schamanen spricht. Erst vor wenigen Minuten ließ der Rat mich endlich gehen. Unserem Noch- Häuptling Bericht erstatten zu müssen, war eine große Ta‘ Atir, die Schmach darüber gärt noch immer in meinen Eingeweiden. Wae wird es mir büßen, dass er mich vor den Ältesten bloß stellte. Obgleich der Schamane sich tief bewegt zeigte, dass Wae offenbar ohne vorangegangene Meditation Zwiesprache mit dem Herrn des Waldes halten konnte, verließ er den Rat vorzeitig. Wie gern hätte ich erfahren, was in der Hütte des Schamanen jetzt besprochen wird. Doch neben dem murmelnden Chor älterer Weiber und den Neugierigsten des Stammes, in deren Mitte ich mich verstecke um nicht aufzufallen, bekomme ich nur einzelne, zusammenhangslose Sätze zu verstehen, die mein Verständnis über jenes Thema, das sie unter sich bereden, nicht ansatzweise erweitert. „… Vater auf sein O‘ Itaki ging, drohte…“ „… konnte nicht schwimmen…“ „… Stamm droht große Gefahr“ Ganz egal, wie angestrengt ich auch überlege, was diese einzelnen Sätze zu bedeuten haben oder wie sehr ich nach einem Zusammenhang suche: Ich werde nicht schlau daraus. Voller Wut, die sich in spürbar lodernden Flammen in meinem Geist bemerkbar macht, bin ich gewillt, den Vorhang mit einem Ruck zur Seite zu schieben und einen Teil ihres Gesprächs mitanzuhören, ganz gleich ob es mir untersagt sei. Doch ehe ich mich auch nur dem Eingang nähern kann, um das verbotene Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, entdecke ich Re‘ Egul. Sein zorniger, unsanfter Blick findet mich zielsicher in der Gruppe Schaulustiger. Mit einem Kopfschütteln gibt er mir zu verstehen, dass ich mein Vorhaben aufgeben soll und seine Augen glitzern warnend. Ohne einen weiteren, kalten Blick auf die Hütte zu werfen, kämpfe ich mich in entgegengesetzter Richtung durch die Menge und begebe ich mich in mein eigenes Reich. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt schwöre ich bei den Geistern, dass ich meinen großen Plan sehr bald in die Tat umsetzen werde. Selbst, wenn es den Verlust des Nyk‘ Ima des Waldes zu bedeuten hätte. ~ Einen halben Tag schon streife ich durch den Wald auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Stelle für meine Meditation. In einem Beutel auf dem Rücken trage ich ein wenig Proviant, etwas Wasser und den Tonkrug des Schamanen mit mir. Der Wald lenkt meine Schritte, ich lausche seiner Stimme. Gestern war noch das halbe Dorf in unserer Hütte versammelt, neugierig und besorgt, um mein Wohlergehen. Su‘ Dil sah ich nicht mehr, denn mein Vater schickte mich sofort in meine Hängematte. Ich war ihm dankbar, die vielen Fragen nicht beantworten zu müssen. Rah‘ Nsatu übernahm dies bereitwillig an meiner Stelle. Sicher fand er die richtigen Worte, um den Stamm zu beruhigen und die Neugier zu stillen, denn schon bald wurde es ruhig. Weit vor Sonnenaufgang weckte mich die Mutter und drückte mich zum Abschied an ihren üppigen Busen. Es ist Brauch, dass das O‘ Itaki in Abwesenheit des Stammes begonnen wird. Erst wenn der Jüngling zurückkehrt und damit in den Kreis der Erwachsenen eintritt, gibt es ein großes Fest, das so lange andauert, bis der Schamane das Zeichen der Geister gedeutet hat. Dann essen wir Tapirfleisch, das die Jäger in den nächsten Tagen erlegen werden und die Frauen ernten Mandi’O- Knollen auf den Feldern am Fluss. Es wird gesungen und getanzt werden, wenn ich zurückkehre. Das alles scheint noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen, beinahe unerreichbar, wie ein Traum, der sich nicht abschütteln lässt, von dem man aber weiß, dass er nicht real ist. Der Schrei einer Harpyie erklingt über mir. Ich hebe den Blick und entdecke den mächtigen Greifvogel, der mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen unter dem grünen Dach des Waldes dahinsegelt. Er hat Beute gemacht. Ein Faultier hängt leblos in den stahlharten Krallen. „Gute Jagd, Nyk‘ Ima“, grüße ich leise. Seine Jungen werden kräftig werden von dieser Mahlzeit. Ich lächele. Der Tag neigt sich bald dem Ende entgegen und der Wald führt mich immer noch weiter. Allmählich muss ich mir einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen. Es wird schnell dunkel. Im Zwielicht des rasch anbrechenden Abends finde ich noch einen geeigneten Platz um zu rasten. Der Beutel, den ich aus meiner Hängematte geknüpft habe, ist schnell aufgeknotet und zwischen zwei jungen und kräftigen Bäumen, mit fächerartigen Blattwedeln, angebracht. Sie gehören zu den Yukapalmen. Die tief hängenden, riesigen Blätter verflechte ich zu einem provisorischen Schutz gegen den Regen, wie es die Affen machen. Ich entzünde kein Feuer, denn das Licht lockt mehr Insekten an, als der Rauch verscheucht. Mein Abendmahl besteht aus einer halben Ananas, einer gebratenen Vogelspinne und einer gerösteten Fledermaus. Die andere Hälfte der Frucht und eine Handvoll gedörrter Fische verwahre ich für das Frühstück. Als der Regen einsetzt, schlafe ich bereits geschützt unter dem geflochtenen Dach. Der nächste Tag bricht mit dem morgendlichen Gruß einer Horde Brüllaffen an, die ganz in der Nähe ihr Tagewerk gewohnt lautstark beginnen. Ich frühstücke und mache mich wieder auf den Weg. Weiter durch den Wald, der mich führt. Die Sonne steigt höher, Nebel wallt auf, der Wald erhebt seinen vielstimmigen Gesang. Immer noch suche ich einen Ort für die Meditation, einen, an dem die Geister besonders leicht zu kontaktieren sind. Vor mir hängt eine Nebelwand, durchbrochen von Sonnenstrahlen, die wie leuchtende Finger durch das grüne Dach stechen, Trällern, Pfeifen, Zirpen und Brüllen in den Baumkronen. Meine Schritte werden langsamer. Ist es das? Ist dies der Ort, den mir der Wald empfiehlt? Langsam schält sich etwas aus dem dichten Nebel, plötzlich ist der Blick frei auf einen unermesslich großen Pekanussbaum. Vor Staunen und Ehrfurcht bleibt mir der Mund offen stehen. Er ist unglaublich groß und unsagbar alt. An diesem Ort ist etwas Magisches, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Kein Zweifel, hier gehen die heiligen Geister meines Stammes um. Ich bereite mir ein Lager in einiger Entfernung, bevor ich mir zwischen den Brettwurzeln des Baumes einen geeigneten Platz für die Meditation suche. An so einem Ort sollte man nicht gleichzeitig mit den Geistern reden und schlafen. Die Träume können von wirren Visionen heimgesucht und die Visionen von schrecklichen Traumgestalten verunreinigt werden. Es dauert nicht lange, bis meine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossenen sind. Meine Hände zittern nervös, als ich Wasser aus dem ledernen Beutel in das Tongefäß gieße, um den Sud zu verdünnen, wie es Ra‘ Nsatu mir riet. Dann setze ich den Trank an die Lippen, nach zwei kleinen Zügen muss ich das Gefäß wegstellen. Es schmeckt widerwärtig bitter, mein Magen protestiert mit plötzlicher Übelkeit gegen den Trank. Ich weiß, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss, mit den Kräften des Waldes, die der Schamane für mich eingekocht hat. Also werde ich warten, bevor ich einen neuen Versuch unternehme, falls die Vision ausbleibt. Mit einer Atemübung sortiere und kläre ich meine Gedanken. Eine Weile geschieht nichts. Der Wald umfängt mich, spricht mit den Stimmen von Milliarden Insekten, atmet mit dem Wind in den Baumkronen, singt in den Stimmen der Paradiesvögel, pulsiert mit meinem Herzschlag. Das Summen, Zirpen und Trällern schwillt an und wieder ab, im Takt meines Atems. Ein – Aus Auf – Ab. Ich blicke in das unergründliche Grün, das so viel mehr ist, als einfach nur Grün. Da ist das kräftige Dunkelgrün der breiten Blätter mittelgroßer Sträucher, das Olivgrün fleischiger Bromelien und Hellgrün einer Kannenpflanze. Gelbgrün leuchten die von der Sonne beschienen Blätter der Baumkronen, blassgrün die Tillandsien, die morgens den Nebel aus der Luft filtern. Der Waldboden ist ein Flickenteppich aus verschiedenen Brauntönen, dazwischen die silbrigen Wurzeln der Bäume, die nahtlos in das Graubraun gefurchter Rinde übergeht. Ich bin ein Teil des Waldes. Meine Brettwurzeln sind breit und standhaft gegen die alljährliche Überschwemmung, denn der Boden reicht nicht weit genug in die Tiefe, bevor er auf Felsen trifft, sodass wir andere Wege beschreiten mussten, um einen festen Stand zu finden. Äonen ziehen an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich sie zur Kenntnis nehme. Ich bin zeitlos. Der Monsun kommt und geht, lässt den Fluss über die Ufer treten, bringt Fische und Capybaras, die Wasserschweine, die zwischen meinen Brettwurzeln Schutz, vor den Kaimanen suchen. Wenn die Flut weicht, kehren die Pekaris zurück, immer auf der Hut vor dem Otorongo. Blütezeit. Bienen nehmen den Nektar, den ich schenke, um meine Pollen zu verteilen. Die Früchte fallen mit Getöse zu Boden. Das Aguti frisst einen Teil meiner Nachkommen und sät den Rest aus. Sie können Jahrzehnte in der Erde überdauern, bis ein Sonnenstrahl sie zum Keimen bringt. Auf nächtlichen Regen folgt die Wärme der Sonne und nach kurzer Zeit, wieder die Flut. Nichts hat je diesen Kreislauf beeinträchtigt. Und doch fühle ich eine drohende Gefahr, die langsam näher kommt. Etwas stört das empfindliche Gleichgewicht des Waldes. Noch ist es nicht zu sehen, doch es wirft einen düsteren Schatten voraus, wie der ferne Donner ein nahendes Gewitter ankündigt. Es ist hungrig. Es lauert im Verborgenen, wartet geduldig auf Beute und es ist nicht wählerisch. Das Aguti flieht vor ihm, die Bienen weichen ihm aus, selbst der mächtige Otorongo zieht sich vor der schleichenden Bedrohung zurück. Ich allein muss bleiben und warten, bis es mich verschlingt, erstickt, wie die Wurzeln der Würgefeige. Es zerrt an meiner Rinde, dringt in den empfindlichen Bast unter der Borke und saugt mich aus. Ich kann nicht atmen. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, es erdrückt mich. Ich ersticke. Ich ersticke! Ich- Ich kippe zur Seite und übergebe mich würgend. Was für eine Gefahr ist das nur? Zitternd vor Schrecken und Grauen richte ich mich wieder auf. Die Vision des Pekanussbaumes war so intensiv, dass ich mir nun winzig und unbedeutend vorkomme. Was soll ein Wurm wie ich nur gegen eine solche Übermacht namenlosen, unsichtbaren Schreckens ausrichten? Was kann ich schon tun? Torkelnd kämpfe ich mich auf die Füße. Durst. Ich brauche Wasser. Wo ist der Beutel hin? Die bittere Galle auf der Zunge schürt einen neuerlichen Würgereflex und ich falle keuchend und spuckend wieder auf die Knie. Danach ist mein Magen leer, aber immer noch unruhig. Ich finde den ledernen Wasserbeutel neben mir und trinke langsam und bedacht in kleinen Schlucken. Der Schamane sagte, dies sei wichtig während der Meditation. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich alles richtig mache. Die Vision verstehe ich nicht. War dies nun die Warnung der Geister? Sind Visionen immer so vage und voller Traumbilder? Was bedroht denn nun den Wald? Was kann ich dagegen tun? Ich bin nicht schlauer als zuvor, aber bis ins Mark erschrocken und verzweifelt. Mein Blick richtet sich in die Krone des Waldes. „Oh, weise und gütige Geister, die Ihr den Stamm der Akti seit Anbeginn geleitet habt: Helft mir zu verstehen. Was ist meine Aufgabe? Wie kann ich den Wald vor dieser Gefahr beschützen?“ Die Geister schweigen, doch der Wald hebt zu einem vielstimmigen Gebrüll an, das immer lauter wird. Dazwischen erkenne ich ein helles Kreischen, leblos, disharmonisch, aber rhythmisch. Es beginnt zu pulsieren. Ein grauenhafter Ton, der zwischen den Bäumen auf und nieder fährt, bis einer von Ihnen plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung fällt. Das Krachen und Bersten des sterbenden Baumriesen übertönt einen Augenblick lang das abscheuliche Gekreisch. Ein Teil der grünen Krone des Waldes neigt sich zur Seite, reißt ein Loch in das grüne Dach, dann schlägt der Baum auf dem Boden auf und die Erde erzittert unter dem donnernden Todesschrei. Die Vibration dringt durch meine nackten Fußsohlen und ich fühle den Schmerz des Waldes wie eine offene Wunde, aus der stoßartig Blut hervor quillt. Schlimmer als das ist jedoch das Gefühl des Verlustes, der Versehrtheit, das Wissen um einen bleibenden Schaden, eine Wunde, die nicht heilen wird. Das ist es auch, was mir den ersten Schrei entlockt. Der erste zaghafte Laut, bevor die Geister mir das wahre Grauen offenbaren. ~ Meine innere Wut treibt mich entlang des Weges, den auch Wae eingeschlagen hat. Gleich nachdem er den Stamm verlassen hatte, bin ich ihm gefolgt, selbstverständlich mit der Vorsicht, nicht von neugierigen Augen gesehen zu werden. Mein unbändiger Zorn, welcher sich mit jedem Schritt den ich tue immer weiter entflammt, sorgt dafür, dass ich meine Rache vollziehen werde, ganz gleich wie lange und weit sich die Suche nach ihm erstrecken mag. In meiner rechten Hand halte ich ein kleines Messer. Es ist ein sehr scharfes Steinmesser. Allein zu Ehren von meines Nyk‘ Imas Tod angefertigt. Ich habe es noch am gestrigen Abend nach langer, hingebungsvoller Arbeit fertiggestellt, denn am heutigen Tage und zu Ehren meines Plans, muss alles nach meinen Vorstellungen verlaufen, um meinem brennenden Zorn endlich Genugtuung zu schenken. Das Grün teilt und schließt sich beinahe widerwillig auf meiner Jagt durch den Wald, da ertönt ein Schrei. Wae. Er scheint von unvorstellbaren Schmerzen geplagt, mit Verzweiflung, die nur auf eine böse und schlimme Visionen hindeuten können. Ich verliere keine Zeit und folge dem markerschütternden Schrei, der mir eine eindeutige Richtung weist. Eine abrupte Stille legt sich über den Wald, plötzlich ist alles, was mein feines Ohr vernimmt, die knackenden Äste unter meinen nackten Füßen. Das Zirpen der Insekten wirkt leiser. Der Wind schläft in den Ästen. Suchend drehe ich meinen Kopf und erblicke Wae endlich unweit vor mir. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, doch sieht er nichts, was sich vor ihm befindet. Sein Blick ist auf die Vision gerichtet, die ihm die Geister wohl in diesem Moment zu Teil werden lassen. Mit einem seitlichen Sprung verstecke ich mich hinter einem der hohen Bäume und beobachte aus sicherer Entfernung, wie sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Schreckens und der Angst wird. Was für ein verachtenswerter Schwächling er doch ist. Für einen Krieger der Akti darf es nichts geben, was solche Furcht heraufbeschwören kann. Nervös und voller Ungeduld warte ich auf den Moment, in dem er vollends in seiner Vision versunken sein wird und fühle wie mein tief verwurzelter Zorn aufsteigender Euphorie weicht… ~ Die Bilder, die die Geister mir zeigen, sind kryptisch, verworren, grauenhaft und verstörend. Ein gelbes Ungeheuer ohne Beine, mit einem gedrungenen, klobigen Körper und einem langen krummen Hals, frisst sich stinkend durch die Reihen der Bäume und hinterlässt eine Spur der Zerstörung. Der Wald schreit mit den Warnrufen der Capybaras, den Stimmen der Aras und dem Geheul der Brüllaffen. Meine Kehle schmerzt, bis ich merke, dass ich mit ihnen schreie. Andere Ungeheuer folgen, Menschen, die unbegreifliche Waffen führen und gegen den Wald richten. Sie jagen alle Tiere, obwohl sie sie nicht essen, fällen die Bäume mit ihren kryptischem Werkzeugen, deren Funktion ich nicht verstehe und bringen die Stämme auf anderen Ungeheuern fort. Wo sind sie hergekommen? Warum hassen sie den Wald so sehr, dass sie Krieg gegen ihn führen? Das vielschichtige Grün, Silber, Braun löst sich auf und der Wald fällt in Schweigen. Die Stille, diese absolute Stille ist unerträglich. Eine graue, flache Ebene breitet sich vor mir aus, unter dem sengenden Brand der Sonne. Meine Zehen gleiten durch feinkörnigen Staub. Ich bücke mich und nehme eine Handvoll auf. Der Wind weht die Körner durch meine Finger. Als ich mich umsehe, entdecke ich den Fluss. Das Wasser hat eine sonderbare Farbe und wirkt schleimig, flockiger Schaum treibt auf der Oberfläche. Dann dreht der Wind und trägt einen beißenden Gestank herüber, der mir Tränen in die Augen treibt und den Atem raubt. Ich huste und würge erneut. Ein Zittern geht durch den Boden. Plötzlich streben mächtige Felswände empor, sie bestehen jedoch nicht aus Gestein, sind nicht durch Wasser und Wind geformt. Das Sonnenlicht reflektiert grell und schmerzhaft von der widernatürlich glatten Oberfläche. Stellenweise ist sie durchsichtig und gewährt den Blick auf Menschen, die mit leeren, teilnahmslosen Gesichtern und gebrochenen Blicken nebeneinander sitzen und unbegreiflichen Tätigkeiten nachgehen. Es sind viele, so schrecklich viele, niemals sah ich so eine riesige Ansammlung von Menschen. Sie gleiten an mir vorbei in die Höhe, die sonderbaren Felsen wachsen so hoch, dass sie die Sonne verdecken und mich in einem trüben Zwielicht zurücklassen. Der Boden unter meinen nackten Füßen wird hart, nimmt eine schwarze Färbung an und zieht sich eben, wie die Oberfläche eines Sees bis in weite Ferne. Stinkende Ungeheuer, ähnlich den großen gelben, doch ohne krumme Hälse und in vielen, unbeschreiblichen Farben bewegen sich plötzlich darauf. Lärmend und brüllend, doch ihre Stimmen sind ohne Leben. Geisterhafte Menschen bewegen sich am Rand der Pfade auf denen die Ungeheuer laufen, dort, wo auch ich mich wieder finde. Wieder diese leeren Gesichter, gebrochenen Blicke, tonlose Stimmen, die durcheinander plappern, obwohl sie mit niemandem zu sprechen scheinen. Sind denn all diese Menschen krank, oder verrückt? Mit wem sprechen sie, wenn sie niemanden ansehen, während sie vor sich hin plappern, wie ein murmelnder Bach? Meine Augen schmerzen von den vielen Eindrücken. Die Menschen, die mir entgegen kommen, ist fast vollständig in grellen Tüchern verhüllt, so fein gewebt, dass man das Webmuster nicht mehr erkennen kann, aber in grellen Farben, deren Namen ich nicht kenne. Nicht vergleichbar mit den Matten, die die Akti weben, um den harten Lehmboden damit abzudecken. Warum verbergen sie die Haut vor der Sonne? Oder verbergen sie sich vor den anderen Menschen? Die Akti kennen so etwas nicht. Die Masse rauscht gleichförmig an mir vorbei und die Geräusche hallen gebrochen in der Schlucht wider. Es klingt aggressiv und feindlich, aber es passt zu diesen geisterhaften Menschen, die offensichtlich an hysterischem Wahnsinn leiden. Ich begreife das, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, was meine Aufgabe sein soll. Ist das die Zukunft, die meinem Stamm droht? Mein Blick sucht nach einem Fixpunkt in dem tollwütigen Wabern greller Farben und bleibt an einer Gestalt hängen, die irgendwie klarer als die anderen zu sein scheint. Obwohl das Gesicht genauso leer ist, erkenne ich ihn. Das kann nicht sein! Meine Knie werden weich, ich sacke zu Boden. „Nicht auch du, Ris‘ Tra, mein Bruder im Geiste“, hauche ich kraftlos, während er mit der Masse geisterhafter Menschen auf mich zu gleitet. Seine Augen sind hart und kalt als unsere Blicke sich kreuzen. Er erreicht mich und geht durch mich hindurch. Brennender Schmerz breitet sich in mir aus und ein Keuchen entfährt mir. Ich blicke an mir herunter und finde einen tiefen Schnitt an meiner Seite. Eine Verletzung an dieser Stelle ist in wenigen Minuten tödlich. Was für eine Vision ist das? „Souki?“, meine Stimme bricht beinahe. Ich schaue auf und die Schreckensvision ist fort, ich knie auf dem feuchten Waldboden, dreierlei Nuancen von Grün besänftigen das Auge, durchsetzt mit dem Braun der Erde und Silber der Baumrinde. Die Luft ist erfüllt von der beruhigenden Stimme des Waldes und seinem würzigen, schweren Atem. Ein leichter Schwindel ergreift Besitz von mir, aber es beunruhigt mich nicht. Was ich gesehen habe war tatsächlich schwindelerregend fürchterlich. In der Nähe trällert ein Vogel, gefolgt von einem Rascheln direkt vor mir. Es ist Su‘ Dil, der sich rasch auf mich zu bewegt. Wo kommt er so plötzlich her? Oder ist dies immer noch eine Vision? Ich schüttle den Kopf, um den Schwindel zu verscheuchen. Su‘ Dils Blick ist derselbe wie in meiner Vision. Der Warnruf eines Capybaras schallt von ferne, doch er kommt zu spät. Verdutzt und erstaunt registriere ich den plötzlichen Schmerz in meiner Seite. „Ris‘ Tra“, keuche ich, „Warum?“ Er hält mich fest, als ich nach hinten sacke. Seine Lippen nähern sich meinem Ohr. Doch ich kann seinen Worten nicht folgen. Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der Verrat ist mir gleichgültig, angesichts der Gefahr, die dem Wald und unserem Stamm droht. „Die Geister“, keuche ich, „Sie haben es mir gezeigt. Gefahr“, ich muss husten, doch es ist wichtig, so unsagbar wichtig, dass ich die Vision weitergebe und mein Volk warne, „Der Wald wird sterben. Wir alle werden sterben. Menschen,“ meine Stimme wird dünn, ist nur ein Flüstern, „Von außerhalb und mit leeren Gesichtern, bringen Tod und Zerstörung.“ Mit letzter Anstrengung greife ich nach dem Gesicht meines Bruders, meine Hand ist blutverschmiert und hinterlässt einen scharlachroten Abdruck auf seiner Wange. „Ich vergebe dir, wenn du den Wald rettest, Ris’ Tra. Keine Ta‘ Atir soll auf dir lasten, keine Feindschaft zwischen uns bestehen. „Rette uns, rette…“, meine Stimme erstirbt in einem Röcheln. Ich fühle die Schwäche des Blutverlustes, gleich ist es soweit. Doch ich habe keine Angst, ich bin immer noch mit dem Wald verbunden. Mein Geist wird einfach in ihm verschwinden und weiter zwischen den mächtigen Stämmen wandeln. Ob ich auf diese Weise meine Bestimmung noch erfüllen kann? Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich über meine Lippen. Ich werde es versuchen. Ich bin doch der Nyk‘ Ima des Waldes. ~ Leer. Die Landschaft auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe ist so trostlos und leer, wie sie aussieht. Feiner, grauer Staub wird von den Rädern aufgewirbelt und haftet am Glas, während ich den Wagen zum Stehen bringe. Ein eigenartiger Geruch steigt mir in die Nase, als ich die Tür öffne und die Mittagshitze mir prompt entgegenschlägt. Die Luft ist trocken, kratzt im Hals und hängt wie eine schwere Wolke stickig über mir. Eine starke Veränderung im Gegensatz zu dem klimatisierenden Auto. Mein trauriger Blick fällt über eine farblose weite Ebene, welche vor anderthalb Jahrzehnten noch ein unberührter Wald war. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte in die Wüste. An manchen Stellen hat der Wind schon das Felsgestein freigelegt. Sollte es hier noch einmal regnen, was nur noch selten geschieht, gibt es vermutlich eine fürchterliche Überschwemmung. Der Boden wäre danach vollständig erodiert und die Landschaft aus felsigem Gestein würde einen bizarren Anblick bieten. Eine trostlose Mondlandschaft, nur auf der Erde. Ich seufze. Es ist schmerzhafter als erwartet, obwohl ich mich freiwillig für diese Tour gemeldet habe. Ich schieße ein paar Fotos fürs Archiv und nehme eine Bodenprobe fürs Labor. Eigentlich kam ich nur her, weil ich einem befreundeten Dozenten der geologischen Fakultät einen Gefallen tun wollte. Forschung und Umweltschutz gehen häufig Hand in Hand. Aber jetzt, wo ich hier bin, kann ich mich vor der Wahrheit nicht mehr drücken. Lang verdrängte Erinnerungen erscheinen so plötzlich wie helle Blitze, die das Aufkommen eines Gewitters ankündigen. Ich bin gezwungen mit anzusehen, wie ich mit erhobenem Messer das Ende des Nyk’Imas besiegele und beobachte wie rubinrotes Blut aus der tiefen, tödlichen Fleischwunde hinausfließt. Wae’s Blick wird von Müdigkeit verschleiert und ich rekapituliere jene Worte mit brüchiger Stimme, die ich ihm damals beinahe liebevoll ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dein Ableben sei auf ewig verdammt. Die Geister hätten mich wählen sollen. Einen weisen, starken und geschickten Stammesführer.“ Ich konnte mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, wie wahr meine scharfen Worte doch werden würden. Denn schlussendlich wurden wir als Stamm tatsächlich durch Waes Tod für immer verdammt. Sie kamen so plötzlich wie der nächtliche Regen. Riesige Monster aus Metall, die gierig unsere Natur fraßen und nichts als Staub und Asche zurückließen. Was sie für gut befanden brachten sie fort, denn sie bekamen Geld dafür. Ein Konzept, das wir nur mit Mühe begriffen, aber schnell zu hassen lernten. Denn dieses „Geld“ ist ein nutzloser Tauschwert, womit die Menschen von Außerhalb ihr Essen und ihre Kleidung von anderen Menschen erwerben. Der Tauschhandel war uns durchaus bekannt, denn wir handelten selbst, wenn wir andere Stämme trafen. Doch war es uns unverständlich mit einem Gegenstand zu handeln, der keinen Nutzen besaß. Man erzählte uns, dass man durch Geld den Wert einer Ware festlegen könnte, damit man diese dann mit anderen Waren vergleichen könne, doch änderte sich dieser Wert jedes Mal, wenn wir auf Fremde trafen. Wir lebten immer einträchtig mit dem Wald, der nahm und gab und denjenigen beschenkte, der ihn achtete und seine Gesetze befolgte. Doch die Menschen von Außerhalb hatten ihre eigenen Vorstellungen von Gesetz und Achtung. Wo sie uns trafen, ermordeten sie uns, oder stahlen unser Wissen über den Wald, die Tiere und Heilpflanzen, indem sie unsere Unwissenheit über die Welt außerhalb durch Lügen ausnutzten. Unsere Heimat schrumpfte, die toten Stellen im Wald wuchsen wie Geschwüre. Selbst der Fluss starb. Jetzt ist dort nichts mehr, was von Leben zeugen könnte. Das Wasser scheint oft schleimig und stinkt in der brennenden Sonne nach den toten Fischen, die regelmäßig auf der Oberfläche treiben, wenn die Galvanik Fabrik flussaufwärts und hinter der Landesgrenze wieder Abwässer entlässt. Sie existiert erst seit wenigen Jahren, wenngleich der Fluss schon vor langer Zeit getötet wurde. Es ist beinahe faszinierend, dass immer noch Fische in ihm leben können. Ich weiß noch, wie es damals anfing und mein Stamm an einer tödlichen Krankheit litt, gegen die der Schamane machtlos war. Ra‘ Nasatu starb selbst kurze Zeit später. Die Hälfte meines Stammes musste sterben, weil illegale Goldsucher weit flussaufwärts wanderten und dort Quecksilberfallen aufstellten. Es war schließlich nicht mein Verdienst, dass einige von uns überlebten, obwohl ich als Su‘ Egul die Pflicht gehabt hätte, den Stamm zu beschützen. Ein Ranger aus einem nahegelegenen Naturschutzgebiet kundschaftete die Gegend aus, um illegale Holzfäller vor der Gebietsgrenze abfangen zu können und fand so den Weg in unser Dorf. Wer das Pech hatte, zu den Überlebenden zu gehören, musste umsiedeln. Der Fluss war verseucht, der Wald lag im Sterben. Entwurzelt und heimatlos, ohne Bezug zur Stammeskultur, oder Möglichkeit die alten Bräuche weiterführen zu können, verfiel einer nach dem anderen der Zivilisationskrankheit. So nannten wir pauschal das, wofür die Menschen von Außerhalb viele verschiedene Namen gebrauchen: Depression, Alkoholismus, Spielsucht, Schulden, Langeweile. Ich musste- und muss auch heute noch- zusehen, wie viele von ihnen aus dem Leben schieden. Die Zivilisationskrankheit endet immer mit dem Tod, egal auf welche Weise. Jahre später erfuhr ich einmal, dass es niemals Gold in meiner Heimat gegeben hatte. Die illegalen Schürfer hatten den Fluss für ein Gerücht verseucht, dem sie in ihrer eigenen Naivität gefolgt waren. Sie hatten selbst nichts weiter gefunden, als den Tod. Heute stehe ich in dieser grauen Ebene, die Erde nicht mehr als feinkörniger Staub, der durch die Finger rinnt, wenn man eine Handvoll aufnimmt. Wenn der Wind die Richtung ändert, trägt er den beißenden Gestank des Flusses mit sich. Hier war meine Heimat, hier ragten die breiten Stämme der Baumriesen in schwindelerregende Höhe, ließen das Licht golden und grünlich schimmern. Der nächtliche Regen verwandelte sich gegen Morgen in dichte Nebelschleier. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Rufen unzähliger Tiere, die das Auge nicht finden konnte. Hier habe ich die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht und alles ruiniert, was wir hatten. Die Geister mochten Recht gehabt haben, mit ihrer Wahl. Warum ließen sie damals zu, dass ich diesen furchtbaren Frevel beging? Als Kind hatte ich immer geglaubt, die Geister könnten in unsere Herzen sehen und unsere Gedanken lesen. Doch scheint dies eine falsche Vorstellung gewesen zu sein, denn sie hätten ohne Zweifel mühelos meine Mordpläne an Wae vereiteln können. Sie taten es nicht. Sie ließen zu, dass der Stamm mich als nächsten Häuptling erwählte und straften mich mit Schweigen, als ich zu meinem O‘ Itaki aufbrach, sodass ich Ra‘ Nsatu anstelle einer Vision den Traum erzählte, der mich seit dem Tag des Mordes beinahe jede Nacht heimsucht. Es ist Wae, der auf einem Berg steht, groß wie ein Pekanussbaum, und auf mich herabsieht. Er streckt den Arm aus und deutet auf den Horizont. „Rette den Wald“, befiehlt er mir mit donnernder Stimme und sein harter, stechender Blick schmerzt auf der Haut. Ich lebe allein mit meiner Schuld und der Ta‘ Atir, die jeden Tag schwerer auf meinen Schultern lastet. Ich sehe meinen Stamm auseinanderbrechen, ganz langsam, jedes Jahr ein klein wenig mehr. Die jungen Leute zieht es in die Stadt, die mit Luxus, Vergnügungen, Bildung und Arbeit lockt. Ich selbst war viele Jahre in der Stadt, habe gearbeitet, die Schule besucht und einen Abschluss gemacht. Was auch immer ich tat, geschah nur, um den furchterregenden Wae‘ Aemanta aus meinen Träumen zu besänftigen, während mir gleichzeitig das Herz blutete, vor lauter Heimweh zu einem Ort, der nicht mehr existiert. Ricardo, der Ranger, der uns damals fand und rettete, nahm schließlich viele von uns in seinen Dienst und bildete auch mich zum Ranger aus. Die Krieger der Akti schützen nun die Grenzen des Naturschutzgebietes mit Maschinengewehren vor illegalen Holzfällern, Brandstiftern und Spionen der Pharma- Industrie, die die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt auf der Suche nach neuen Heilmitteln ausbeutet und beklaut, um dann im Ausland die Stoffe synthetisch herzustellen. Er sagt, diese Arbeit könne nur von Menschen getan werden, die den Dschungel wirklich lieben, denn solche Menschen sind für keinen Preis der Welt zu korrumpieren. Ich liebe den Wald, wenn auch mit blutendem Herzen. Der Wald dort ist wirklich schön, aber es ist nicht unser Wald. Wenn ich zwischen den Stämmen entlang streife und auf die Stimme des Dschungels lausche, dann ist da nichts, nur ein Potpourri aus verschiedenen Tierrufen. Der Wald im Naturschutzgebiet besitzt keine Seele, wie unser Wald sie hatte. Der Verlust schmerzt noch immer wie an jenem Tag, als ich dies erkannte. Verbittert trete ich eine kleine Staubwolke in den Wind und balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Bittere Tränen suchen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen, während ich all meine Schande, die sich wie ein glühender Pfeil in mein Herz bohrt, beginne laut einzugestehen, wie ich es schon so unzählige Male zuvor tat. „Was habe ich nur angerichtet?“, murmele ich, bemüht ein schweres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, während ich von allen Kräften verlassen zu Boden sinke und meine Finger in den seltsamen, grauen Staub hineinkralle. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich jeden einzelnen Akti erneut sterben. Mein Volk hätte unter Wae’s Führung heute noch am Leben sein können. Auf den Tag genau fünfzehn Jahre ist es her, dass ich mein Volk aus engstirnigen und egoistischen Gründen in den Untergang trieb, als ich die Klinge gegen meinen Freund und Bruder führte und mich gegen die Geister auflehnte, die unser Volk immer beschützt hatten. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei entkommt meiner Kehle und der Wind trägt ihn fort. Die schwere Last, die mein Herz Im Inneren wie ein Walzwerk zerdrückt wird dadurch nicht geringer. Die Tränen rinnen, wie sanfter Regen hinab und versickern in dem unfruchtbaren, ausgelaugten Boden. Weitere Schreie aus tiefster, schmerzender Seele verlassen meine Lippen. Rotz läuft mir aus der Nase. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren kann ich es heraus lassen. Die Ta‘ Atir, die Schande, die ich mit mir herumtrage. Durch den Tränenschleier erkenne ich verschwommen die Erinnerung an das Bild meines sterbenden Nyk’ Imas, dem ich diesmal jedoch sehnsüchtig und erschöpft zugleich eine Hand entgegenstrecke, als könnte ich Zeit und Raum überbrücken und das bereits Geschehene noch verhindern. Worte verlassen meinen – fast schon – ausgetrockneten Mund, die dieses eine Mal so viel Schuld und Verzweiflung in sich tragen, wie niemals zuvor in meinem Leben: „Es tut mir leid Nyk’Ima, Ris‘ Tra, mein Freund, mein Bruder im Geiste. Ich kann deine letzte Bitte nicht erfüllen. Ich habe versagt. Ich weiß, ich verdiene die Ta‘ Atir. Es schmerzt so sehr. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, bitte mach das es aufhört! Ich weiß, ich habe keine Gnade verdient, aber ich bin am Ende. Die Welt ist so groß und voller schlechter Menschen. Ich kann den Wald nicht alleine retten. Wir sind zu wenige und sie sind so viele. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir alles so leid!“ Autoren BlackRose16 Vanum Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas